quietfallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dale Chalmers
BIOGRAPHY After nearly crashing, Dale picks up a stranger off the road. He lets the stranger drive, the stranger introduces himself as T.J. Dale falls asleep and wakes up in a hotel room. He hears a strange noise coming from the bathroom, and investigates. Not much is known about Dale for the moment. We don't know who he is or how he got a large bruise that is around his neck. But we'll find that out later. Not a lot is known about Dale Chalmers, the protagonist of the game. We learn some information as the game progresses. Dale was a licensed nurse, and went to medical school. Dale is heavily implied to be gay, where homophobia turns out to be a central theme to Quiet Falls. He was also victim of an attempted lynching for his sexuality. He escaped death by cutting the ropes with a knife, and afterwards took to killing his would be murderers. The noose gave him the bruising ring around his neck. Quiet Falls After waking up in a hotel room, Dale investigates a strange static noise coming from the bathroom. Inside is a radio, which is what happens to be making the noise. After picking it up, a strange monster comes out of the shower. Dale kills it and leaves the hotel room. It's foggy outside, Dale decides that he should go get his gun from his car, which luckily is in the hotel parking lot. Dale finds a map of the town at the front desk of the hotel. The graveyard is circled in red marker. Dale makes his way there, encountering many monsters along the way. When he reaches the graveyard, He sees what appears to be T.J.'s skeleton hanging from a tree with the words "Aids F*@ker" written across a cardboard sign around it's neck. T.J. appears from out of the fog and points at the grave of a hospital worker, then disappears. Dale assumes this means he'll have to go to the hospital. Making his way there, Dale finds that the hospital is abandoned, and all lights are broken. On the second floor he sees what appears to be the hospital orderly trying to rape and murder one of the nurse monsters. Dale follows him to the basement, actually, the morgue. As he walks in he hears a siren. The orderly doesn't seem surprised by Dale's appearance. Dale asks the orderly if he was expecting him, with the orderly stating: "You fags all stick together huh? Well, you can fuckin', rot in hell together too." Dale manages to kill the orderly (and also takes his shotgun as a bonus). Dale is now in the otherworld hospital. He makes his way to the third floor and finds a nurse named Gillian. She sees Dale and asks him if he's a new patient, and thinks he's a friend of T.J., who was a previous patient undergoing treatment for his 'social disorder', which was being gay. Dale responds that he doesn't need treatment. Gillian asks what he does want. Obviously Dale states that he wants to get out of the hospital. She offers him the front door key, but only if you give her a drug called White Claudia. He does so and escapes the hospital, finding that his car is running right outside the front gate. He gets in and finds all the streets are blocked and that the bridge leading out of town is destroyed. The only place to go is the amusement park. Dale finds two twins stuck on the ferris wheel. He manages to get it moving again and gets them down. They call him a queer "just like T.J." and kick him. They run away to the carousel. Dale follows what look like letters, to the carousel apparently. He goes down a maintenance shaft which leads under the carousel. Gillian is there arguing with her boyfriend, the mechanic, who is less than happy about her trying to break up with him. He grabs her by the throat and crushes her trachea (windpipe) in his hand. Dale interrupts just in time and has to fight him. After killing Gillian's boyfriend, the player has the option to save Gillian or leave her to die, by going to her and using the medical kit to open her throat so she can breathe again-- Dale can do this because he went to medical school. This choice decides what ending the player gets. Leaving the park which is now in the otherworld, Dale meets T.J. T.J. says he knows everything, how Dale got the bruise around his neck. A flashback occurs, Three men just lynched Dale, they are the orderly, Gillian's boyfriend and someone else. Dale manages to cut himself free and kills all three of them. He drives away from quiet falls, where the game begins. T.J. tells Dale to go to the school and that "He's almost done". As Dale enters the school, he sees the twins and someone else in the distance behind metal bars. They disappear and the school turns back to normal. He goes to the principals office and finds a box, upon opening it he finds T.J.'s genitals inside, which the principal(teacher) took as a trophy from T.J.'s lynching. The school turns back to the otherworld. Dale finds the twins again in a room. They wont let him past them unless they solve their riddle which is " which cheese is made backwards?" The answer is EDAM. They let him past, here Dale must fight their teacher, the final boss of Quiet Falls. Fate After beating the game there are two possible endings. good ending: You get this ending by saving Gillian. Dale says one last good bye to T.J. hugging him, T.J. dissapears. Gillian appears now in a wheelchair, she gives Dale his keys and tells him to go. Dale drives away. bad ending: If you don't save Gillian then you get this ending. It starts out as the good ending but when Dale hugs T.J. he turns into a skeleton. Dale wakes up on a noose. He dies. Trivia *Fans often confuse Dale's bruise with a choker. Category:Characters